


Maybe I can be Saved

by tripperfunster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stained Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really touched, when in the episode The Great Escapist, Sam spoke of how he always loved the Sir Galahad comics, but knew he could never go on a quest like that, because he was unclean.  So I drew him looking’ all olde tymey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I can be Saved




End file.
